plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur's Challenge/Gallery
This is the gallery for Arthur's Challenge. General Arthur's Challenge.png|Arthur's Challenge idol ACMothaTruckaaaas.png|Level 4 ACMothaTruckaaaas2.png|Level 7 ACMothaTruckaaaas3.png|Level 15 Screenshot 2014-07-26-15-01-33.png|Level 23 by Screenshot 2014-07-27-19-44-58.png|Level 41 by endlesszone ac 17 it's a monster.png|Level 17 by Good Defense.jpg|Level 11 by Crazyzombie168 Screenshot 2014-09-09-00-49-48-1.png|Level 23 by Arthur's Challenge Level 15.png|Level 15 by Pvzgokalp Lvl41DanU.png|Level 41 by Screenshot_2014-12-03-19-58-17.png|Level 226 by Screenshot_2014-12-07-23-07-19.png|Level 234 by Screenshot_2014-12-03-00-13-59.jpg|Level 26 by Tekniknaldo1 AnArthursChallengeStrategy.jpg|A good strategy by Pokecrafter320 darky.png|Level 181 by . Wizard and King strategy, using Winter Melon, Iceberg Lettuce, and Sun-shroom on the Power Tiles, adding to the field of Chard Guards. IMG_0704.PNG|Effective Strategy when there are no Jester Zombies AC-AWP1.PNG AC-AWP2.PNG AC-AWP3.PNG AC-AWP4.PNG AC-AWP5.PNG AC-AWP6.PNG AC-AWP7.PNG AC-AWP8.PNG AC-AWP9.PNG AC-AWP10.PNG AC-AWP11.PNG AC-AWP12.PNG AC-AWP13.PNG AC-AWP14.PNG AC-AWP15.PNG AC-AWP16.PNG AC-AWP17.PNG IMG 2493-1-.png|Level 96 and my strategy! IMG 2630-2-.png|Level 102! IMG 2631-2-.png|Magically, Winter Melon's appeared. IMG 2632-2-.png|That was a long and boring level. ACCF3106.png|Level 105 ACCF3105.png|Level 106 (Struggling, a lot of money was used. ;-;) ACCF3109.png|Level 109 (Finally got Gold Bloom and Shrinking Violet. Strategy against Gargantuars.) ACCF3110.png|Level 110 ACCF3111.png|Level 111 ACCF3111 2.png|End of Level 111 ACCF3112.png|Level 112 ACLevel3.jpg|Level 3 ACLevel6.jpg|Level 6 ACLevel7.jpg|Level 7 ArthursChallengeLv10.jpg|Level10 ACLevel11.jpg|Level 11 AClevel12.jpg|Level 12 (Nuts!! I lost my mowers because I forgot to bring Sun-shroom.) ACLevel15.jpg|Level 15 ACLevel16.jpg|Level 16 ACLevel19.jpg|Level 19 ACLevel22.jpg|Level 22 ACLevel23.jpg|Level 23 ACLevel27.jpg|Level 27 ACLevel28.jpg|Level 28 ACLevel29.jpg|Level 29 ACLevel31.jpg|Level 31 ACLevel_32.jpg|Level 32 ACLevel35.jpg|Level 35 ACLevel36.jpg|Level 36 ACLevel39.jpg|Level 39 ACLevel40.jpg|Level 40 ACLevel41.jpg|Level 41 ACLevel42.jpg|Level 42 ACLevel43.jpg|Level 43 ACLevel44.jpg|Level 44 ACLevel47.jpg|Level 47 ACLevel49.jpg|Level 49 ACLevel50.jpg|Level 50 ACLevel53.jpg|Level 53 ACLevel56.jpg|Level 56 ACLevel57.jpg|Level 57 ACLevel58.jpg|Level 58 ACLevel61.jpg|Level 61 ACLevel64.jpg|Level 64 ACLevel66.jpg|Level 66 ACLevel67.jpg|Level 67 ACLevel68.jpg|Level 68 ACLevel69.jpg|Level 69 ACLevel70.jpg|Level 70 ACLevel77.jpg|Level 77 ACLevel79.jpg|Level 79 ACLevel80.jpg|Level 80 ACLevel81.jpg|Level 81 Meeeeeeee.jpg|OH NO!!! OH NO!! STOP I SAY!!! ACLevel82.jpg|Level 82 ACLevel82(1).jpg|Level 82 ACLevel86.jpg|Level 86 ACLevel88.jpg|Level 88 (Not again) ACLevel91.jpg|Level 91 ACLevel93.jpg|Level 93 ACLevel94.jpg|Level 94 ACLevel95DunDunDun.jpg|Level 95 (Oh God......) ACLevel95.jpg|End of Level 95 ACLevel97.jpg|Level 97 (SURPRISE!!) ACLevel99.jpg|Level 99 ACLevel100.jpg|Level 100 ACLevel100FW.jpg|Level 100 Final Wave ACLevel101.jpg|Level 101 ACLevel104.jpg|Level 104 ACLevel107.jpg|Level 107 ACLevel108.jpg|Level 108 ACLevel109.jpg|Level 109 ACLevel113.jpg|Level 113 ACLeveL116.jpg|Level 116 Daendless1.png|Anti Jester, Helmet, King strategy. Since there is no way to kill an infinite amount of helmets without melons before they reach the 4th row, the idea here is just to survive for as long as possible, then boost the Sun-shroom to wipe the horde. Daendless2.png|Short wave, with Garg. Melons are terrible against graves. Daendless3.png|Long wave, with Garg. Same old, same old. Daendless4.png|Long wave, no Garg or Jester. Wizards are straight up not counterable by the way. Daendless5.png|Melon-less strategy to counter Gargantuars. Useful against jester. Daendless6.png|Well this is getting intense. Daendless7.png|Well this is getting REALLY intense. Videos Arthur's Challenge Level 1 to 6 Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 7 to 10 Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 11 to 15 Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 16 to 20 Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 21 to 25 Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 26 to 30 Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 31 to 35 Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 36 to 40 Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 41 to 45 Boost battle Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 46 to 50 MagnetShroom Battle Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 51 to 55 Good Bye Magnet Laser Fume Battle Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 56 to 60 CocoNutCanon WinterMelon's Battle Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 61 to 65 CocoNutCanon WinterMelon's Battle Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 66 to 70 CocoNutCanon WinterMelon's Battle Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 71 to 75 Boost Battle Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 76 to 80 Boost Battle Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 81 to 85 Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 91 to 95 Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 96 to 100 Boost Battle Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 101 to 105 Boost Battle Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 106 to 110 Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Arthur's Challenge Level 111 to 115 Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages